nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
NightClan Roleplaying Wiki talk:Staff Nominations/@comment-24317997-20131209233918
(Hiya, what's with all the sudden right requests? Can I join in~?) Why do you feel you need these rights? :Well, as an experienced staff member on other wikis, I feel I should be a rollbacker because I can handle situations well, even though I tend to swear and goof off, which are my cons. Because of all the drama taking place right now, I want to help prevent it all, and being a rollbacker will allow me to handle violative users on chat, and stop trolls if they strike. I also have a lot of tolerance, and I seldom start yelling in a rage when in a conflict. :If there's an annoying user on the wiki chat that won't stop breaking the chatroom rules, I believe I'll have a good amount of tolerance to stay calm and do the warn, kick, and then the ban ritual (that is, for the ban, the other staff members on chat agrees). :When it comes to social stuff, I think I go along okay with most of the users, although I do have one or two haters, which is completely fine with me. I know the staff is full, but a few of the users aren't very active (no offense to them), and new users constantly join. I have a good amount of edits- not the most, though, and although I have only a few cats, I usually focus entirely on roleplaying them well when I do roleplay. Do you think that you'll help the wiki with these rights? :Yes. Like I said up there, it will help me handle users breaking the chat rules, and it can also help me improve on my language, since it gives me more responsibility. I know how to make pages for cats and I'm quick to learn whatever else I need to know if I become a staff member on NightClan Roleplaying Wiki. I'll definitely help the wiki with these rights, and if I don't, well... that'll be a big surprise for me. :Rainy's also gone on a break, and I have no interest for the administrator spot. The rollback is as far as I'll go– the rest is hard work and responsibility. But hey, this wiki's been a drama genred TV show as of late, and I think some active users need to step up to be staff members, when there's none around. How active are you? :I'm quite active, and I try to get on at least once every day, even when my schedule's filled up. I sometimes don't join the chat, though, when it's mostly empty and no one seems to be talking on it. I do have a life, though (my whole week's filled up with at least one activity, not to mention the thing from Hell called homework), so sometimes I'll be gone, or I'll come on chat/edit late in the day in MY timezone. Do you know wiki-code? :Yes, I do. I know rather complex wiki-code, but I like to stick with the simple sort of coding, just because it doesn't look as messy. When it comes to the rules on the wiki, I know them all, and I try my best to follow them... although that sometimes doesn't work out.